A Malfoy in Gryffindor
by Sanya Saxena
Summary: We have all observed Draco Malfoy as a cunning and rude slytherin. But what would have happened if he would have landed in Gryffindor rather than of Slytherin... Would he have been any different.. Lets find out..


A/N

All the charecters, places and things that you recognise belong to Jk Rowling, only the plot belongs to me.

A Brief Introduction...

This is a Draco Malfoy fanfiction. In which he gets sorted into the Gryffindor house (whose traits are brave and adventurous ) rather than Slytherin (whose traits are cunning and ambitious)

So Draco has always been distant, cold and cunning towards everyone except the purebloods. Especially to the gryffindors or in particular Harry Potter.

This book is about the events that could have occured if he would have landed in Gryffindor...

Draco 's Pov

My alarm clock went off indicating its time to get up.

I lazily stirred in my sleep and then got up and a yawn escaped my lips.

I got up from the comfy bed to take a look at myself.

My blond hair shining in the morning light. Sharp features visible on my pale face.

I smirked at how perfect and rich I look even in my night clothes.

"Drake, are you up dear ??" I heard mom shout from the hall.

"Yeah I am up." I shouted back.

"Dear please freshen up and come down for breakfast" She said.

"Yeah alright." I said.

"Good. I am sending a house elf with your clothes " She said.

Exactly after a minute or two, with a pop sound appeared a filthy houself.

"Dobby has master's clothes." He said handing me the clothes.

"You filthy creature.You are late again, I have been waiting for them for so long." I said anger evident in my voice.

"Dobby apologies master.Dobby was busy with Master Lucius." He said, his head hanging down in shame.

"Leave the clothes on the bed and leave my room right now." I said at the top of my voice.

Another pop sound and the houself had left.

"Filthy creatures." I mumbled.

I entered the bathroom and removed my clothes and stepped into shower. The familliar warmth covering my whole body.

"Today is the day I am going to Hogwarts"

I can't understand why my parents are so keen to send me Hogwarts. Why not any other school?

I step out of my bathroom and change into the new clothes that elf bought.

I head downstairs and then to the hall.

"Oh my boy Drake." Mom said almost choking all the air out of me.

"Uh...okay mom." I said escaping the awkward embrace. I took my usual seat right next to my father.

"Draco." I heard the cold and icy voice of my father.

I looked up to see him fashioning the same cold, emotionless face he carries very well.

"Yes father." I said.

"Sit quitely and have your breakfast" He said.

"Uh father ...I wanted to ...ask.."

I could not muster the courage to ask him straightaway.

"Stop mumbling you fool. Malfoy's dont mumble. Say it loud and clear." He said in a loud voice.

"Why are you sending me to Hogwarts? Why not any other wizarding school?? As far as I know you hate Dumbledore then why ??"

I asked him with a blunt voice almost matching his.

Almost.

"Draco you are expected to do some great things in the future." He said in an calm voice.

"But what... " I said.

"Now stop asking and finish your breakfasy. I have to drop you at Kingcross before that train leaves." He said.

I nodded. I wondered what was he talking about when he said great things??

I pondered upon it over breakfast. The rest of it was in complete silence.

After breakfast father leviated my trunk and owl cage within sat my snowy owl Carpel.

The drive to Kingcross was silent and uneventful.

We reached the Kingcross after a teo hour drive. On my left stood station nine and on right was ten. In between was a brick wall.

"How exactly do we get there?" I asked him.

"We ran upto that brick wall." He said simply.

I scratched the back of my neck and then glanced at him hopefully.

He stretched his hand for me to take.

I hesitantly took hold of his hand.

My father and I both took my trunk and thus by running bumped into the wall.

We were greeted by the foggy air surrounded by excited chirps of students.

"Draco try to act like a Malfoy. Maintain our posture and stay away from mudbloods or blood traitors. Is that clear?" He asked.

I am going for an entire year and this is what he wants to say to me?

I heaved out a sigh.

"Yeah, I would try to write you back."

I said waving to him.

He nodded.

So that was a good-bye from my father. I guess this is how it is done in Malfoy tradition.

I checked the train for any empty compartment. The train was almost full.

Towards the end was a empty compartment. I put my trunk and owl cage aside and settled at the seat.

From the window I could see parents hugging their children, crying, giving instructions, laughing and helping.

Is that how we are suppose to say good bye? Then why didnt my father did the same.

I shook my head.

The principles I have inherited could hardly get me friends.

I heaved a sigh.

Ready to spent the whole damn year without friends, faking pride and hurting and acting cold.

This is what a Malfoy life is supposed to be??

So guys how did you find this..

Vote, comment and share .

Sanya

(i have the same story by the name of Alice on Wattpad..)


End file.
